Untitled
by c.lyn.r
Summary: A story including Koyuki Tanaka from Beck Mongolian Chop Squad,and some other random ppl. Includes random adventures into lands with lordofrings type elven warriors.I got inspiration from gorillaz,inuyasha and full metal alchemist and such. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My Random Story.

The wind gently brushed the hair away from her eyes. She stared out at the memorizing skyline. She strangely felt no emotion, just numb. Her brain realized that he was gone, but her heart had not yet made it to that point.

"Kia!" she heard an out of breath voice call from across the street. He darted in between cars and they honked at him as they whizzed past.

"Koyuki, you shouldn't do that you'll get yourself killed!" she said to her panting friend.

"I... thought... I'd ...missed you!" he gasped, "I ran all the way from my house! Your not leaving yet are you?"

"No, its post-poned till Wednesday cause Mrs. Kennedy has a dentist appointment. If it were up to me we would leave without her, but she's driving." They both laughed because no one really liked the stuffy volleyball coach, but no other teacher would volenteer to take on the team this year.

"Dentist appointment! Yah right! More like she has to spend all weekend getting the ketchup off the 500 dollar suit she borrowed from the princible to go to the parent-teacher interviews last week!"

"Heh, yah Mr. Morris isn't gonna like that! C'mon, lets go to MacDonald's and get lunch."

"Hey, have you ever wondered why they call it MacDonald's?"

"Hey, yah! I never thought of that! Maybe the founder or boss or whoever's last name was that."

"BYE!!! Bring me back something special!"

"Will do!!!" of course, there isn't really anything special to bring back, she was only going two towns over for a tournament. The bus pulled away and they both waved until they couldn't see the other. She snapped the window shut and slumped back into her seat.

"So, was that your boyfriend?" asked the girl in the seat next to her.

"Wha!!?? What?! No.. um.. What? Oh, of course not!! Heh, no, um, no he's just a friend."

"Oh...I see..." She turned to her friend and giggled. Blushing, Kia slumped back into her seat. This was gonna be a long ride. She stared out the window at the passing buildings and skyscrapers.

"So, how was the tournament?" Inquired Koyuki as he lazily licked a Popsicle which, apparently he failed to notice was melting all over him.

"Um, it was ok. Koyuki, there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok, well what is it?"

"Well, " she pondered telling him about the girl on the bus and the subject of boyfriends. "Um...I, um..." sigh "You have popsicle on your shirt." He looked down and they both laughed. His shirt now said 'I'm with STU...' the ice cream covered the PID.

"Lets go for a walk!"

They headed down the path in a nearby park they used to always go to.

"We haven't been here in a long time, why today Koyuki?"

"Oh, I dunno, I just miss the way we used to come here as kids. It's nice. Quiet" A couple of kids ran by screaming. Probably playing tag.

"Yah, quiet." laughs.

"Well, anyway, the real reason I brought you here was I kinda wanted to tell you something. Um well, I like you Kia. I don't know why, I mean, we've been good friends for years and suddenly I just..." Kia stood there with her mouth hanging open as he rambled on. He liked her? What is she supposed to do now? Will this change their friendship, she'd heard of best friends going out and then totally hating each other afterwards.

"Kia? KIA! Are you mad?"

"What?!?! No!! Of course not! Why would I be mad?"

"Well, you were just kinda really quiet and I thought..."

"No no, I'm not mad, just, surprised. And confused."

"Oh, so you don't like me back...?"

"No, that is why I am confused, I think I like you to."

They walked in silence for a moment that seemed like an eternity. For both of them, it felt like an out-of-body experience, like they were watching themselves from above instead of living in the moment. It seemed too perfect, what would go wrong? There had to be something that goes wrong. There always was. Then his cell phone rang.

" Sorry, I gotta go home to eat now... I'll talk to ya later?"

"Uh, ok?" she said as he ran off. She stood there dumbfounded and realized only after he had left that he hadn't asked her out! All well, they both know they like each other, he'll probably ask her the next time they saw each other. Contented, she headed off towards her home.

The next day she phoned Koyuki, but he wasn't there. She couldn't get ahold of him the day after either. But when she did talk to him, it wasn't a very nice talk.

" Hey!! Koyuki!!! Over heerrreee!!" she ran across the street yelling to him. When she ran up and hugged him he sort of flinched. "What's the matter Koyuki?"

"Umm...well. I was just on my way to meet...my girlfriend." Kia stood with her mouth open. Yet again in shock at what her friend was saying.

"Your what?" she managed to squeeze out before the tears started to well up.

"Let me explain. Kia! Wait! No! You don't get it!!!" but she had already run halfway down the street.

"I just don't get it!" she cried into her pillow. "How could he do this to me? Was he playing me? Did he even like me in the first place? I don't get it!" She raised her head to a knock at the door. "What?" she snapped.

"You ok Hun?" her moms soothing voice called from the wooden barrier of her door.

"Yah, I'm ok, it's fine. I'm just tired." She reassured.

" Ok… Well, if you need anything just call…" her worried mothers voice stated, and soon enough Kia had dozed off into a world of twisted reality.

Kia walked down a marble hallway, her footfalls echoing in the cavernous space. She had absolutely no idea where she was, but felt completely at ease with her surroundings. Surveying the space around her she noticed the ceiling was painted with marvelous scenes of some sort of battle. The extraordinary part was that the ceiling was unreachably high. She mentally commended the artist or artists that created it. It was like the Sistine Chapel. She continued her march down the mysteriously gorgeous hall. She came to the end and found a set of humongous dark wooden doors with intricate carvings in them. The carvings were of two men in battle against each other. They were nude, with roman-looking leafy headdress things atop their short-cut curly hair. The peculiar thing was, they each had a spear impaling them through the gut. The other was on the end directing the spear. They had killed each other at the same time, and their looks of complete agony confirmed that. She pushed against the door expecting it to be heavy because of its size, but it was light and well greased for it opened smoothly. She was greeted with a stunning sight on the other side of those doors. Nature. A forest that must have been centuries old, the trunks of the trees were large enough to build a house in. It seemed…magical. It had a feeling about. Like it was sacred. Like the trees could think. Like the earth could feel. Like the forest was…… Breathing. She turned in a slow circle, admiring the sight, and came face to face with the tip of an arrow.

"What is your business here?" asked the person holding the drawn bow. Kia glanced past the arrow tip and noticed it wasn't exactly a person holding the bow. The pointy ears gave it away, but other subtle hints helped identify the woman. Tall. Slender. Long glistening hair, and a weapon. This was an Elvin warrior.

"I don't exactly know why I'm here… or how I got here… I just sort of appeared in that hallway…" she said looking back at the doors. The elf gave her a hard look right into her eyes, trying to decipher her nature.

" Did you say you came from those doors?"

"Uh, yah."

"Follow me." Kia still felt safe, so she obeyed.

"So where am I anyway? What is this place called?" she asked the warrior.

"I'm not aloud to speak to you until you are proven to be trusted. It is protocol for those from the other dimensions." She said in monotone while looking straight ahead.

"Wait! Other dimensions?"

"I have said too much!" she gasped. Her eyes widening as if she had done some unforgivable deed. They walked through the forest on no visible path, and turned often. The warrior was trying to confuse Kia, so she would not be able to find her way back to the doors on her own. She now totally relied on the elf. If she had to escape, well, lets hope she wouldn't have any reason to escape.

As they walked through the forest they came to a clearing. Kia heard a loud drumming.

"What is that?" she said straining her neck to see what was making the noise. The elf jerked her quickly away.

"Nothing. Keep walking." But as she was dragged along she witnessed the gruesome sight of a small child being be-headed. She heard the sobs of family members as the executioner swung his axe. Why such barbaric acts? One thing she must learn from this place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2

The warrior jerked Kia away from the awful scene.

"I said keep walking," she breathed through clenched teeth. Kia ripped out of the elf's grip. She didn't feel so safe or at ease with her surroundings anymore.

"No! Im not going to keep walking! What is wrong with you? Did you not see that poor child just get murdered? Have you no heart?" she screamed through the tears in her eyes. She backed off a few steps, breathing heavily.

"This is our land. What activities are participated in here has no concern with you. And I already told you I cannot talk to you before you are deemed trusted! I don't know why I should even bother bringing you in front of the Tribunal. Your kind is not worthy of the dirt they walked on, let alone their presence."

"My kind! What is that supposed to mean you savage! At least my kind has the heart not to slaughter young children! You make me sick," she screamed.

"Watch yourself human!" she said and reached for a sleek silver knife at her hip. "Call me a savage again and you wont have a tongue to speak with."

"Try me scrawny wench!" she spat at the elve's feet, and in a flash the knife was pressed against Kia's neck. The warrior pulled her hair back to more expose Kia's throbbing jugular.

"You are young and foolish. Know who you are dealing with before challenging them." She whispered into her ear while applying more pressure to her neck. Just as a single drop of blood slid along the length of the blade a cloaked figure appeared ahead of the pair.

"Krie! Drop your weapon!" the figure said with authority. Both girls turned to see an imposing older man standing with a large walingstick. The elf, named Krie supposedly, did not drop her weapon. The man thrust the stick in her direction and the knife went flying out of her grasp. The stick wasn't a stick, it was some sort of magic staff. "You know the customs Krie, there is no excuse for your actions. The Tribunal will be hearing of this." Her eyes widened an she ran off. The man, or wizard, or warlock, or whatever he was turned to Kia. "Sorry about that, she isn't exactly a little angel. Please, come this way, all will become clear to you shortly, I know you must be confused, but you must trust in me." Kia weighed her options, and she only had one, so she followed.


End file.
